A terminal bank of the aforementioned species is known in the art by Applicant's name of Series 7. In this prior art terminal bank, a jumper member is latched onto the cable connecting member, after terminating the incoming cable cores to the cutting and clamping contact elements of the cable connecting member. The jumper member covers the row of cutting and clamping contact elements. The jumper element is provided with another row of cutting and clamping contact elements connected with bifurcated contacts, which can be plugged onto the contact lugs of the cutting and clamping contact elements adapted as blade contacts, the contact lugs being disposed in the cable connecting member. For connecting the incoming cable cores terminated at the cutting and clamping contact elements of the cable connecting member with the outgoing cable cores terminated at another terminal bank, jumper wires are terminated at the cutting and clamping contact elements of the jumper member. It is disadvantageous, herein, that for connecting the incoming cable cores to the outgoing cable cores, jumper wires are required, which, in addition, have to be loosened, when modifying a termination connection, from the cutting and clamping contact elements of the jumper member, and newly have to be contacted at other cutting and clamping contact elements, with the jumper wires needing to be shortened.